Usuario Blog:ColiGron/El destino inesperado
Hola :D, para empezar, esta historia no es una historia corta como la anterior, la anterior la cree para molestar un rato(JODER) y ahora queria tomarme una historia seria. Solo llegara a tener 10 personajes de la wiki, y cuando muera uno no podre volver a poner uno nuevo o revivirlo, en caso de revivirlo, no hagan caso a este mensaje e.e Lo dividire en secciones, cada una con su dia, cada capitulo equivale a un dia terrariano y un dia terrano (? Subire 2 o 1 capitulos por dia, asi que no sean ansiosos y vean las maravillosas aventuras de otros usuarios, que me inspiraron a crear esta historia Prologo Un nuevo dia, un nuevo mundo... una nueva historia de amor (GAYYY)okno, sera una historia sobre 3 amigos que despertaron en un mundo desconocido, sin saber porque, como y para que estan ahi,solo saben algo, tienen que salir de ahi, de alguna forma, pero a medida que avanzen en esto, descubriran mas que eso... Descubriran su destino especial, el porque estan ahi.Pero esto ocurrira ahora... When the blood moon comes out, i will be there. (discusión) 23:57 21 ago 2013 (UTC) Capitulo 1 : Despertares Un nuevo dia, un nuevo mundo... una nueva historia de amor (GAYYY)okno, sera una historia sobre 3 amigos que despertaron en un mundo desconocido, sin saber porque, como y para que estan ahi,solo saben algo, tienen que salir de ahi, de alguna forma, pero a medida que avanzen en esto, descubriran mas que eso... Descubriran su destino especial, el porque estan ahi.Pero esto ocurrira ahora... Coli: Em..?¿Donde estamos? Monster: No tengo idea, solo recuerdo que estabamos en la playa tratando de coquetear con algunas chicas, ¿Y donde esta Rei? Rei :Por aqui!!!!! Monster: Rei!, ¿Por donde estas? Rei: ¡Sigue mi hermosa voz! M: Aun luego de estar en riesgo, sigues siendo arrogante C: ¿Donde esta él? M: Esta en aquel pozo, no creo que lo debamos ayudar, ya que el es la causa de todos los problemas R: ¿¡En serio se van a poner a discutir sobre mi vida?! C: Es que tu vida no vale nada aqui, tenemos que ver que es este mundo y quien es aquel sujeto de alli. ??: Hola, bienvenidos al mundo de Terraria, soy su guia Jeff, y les guiare a traves de este viaje. M: Em, que es terraria? J: Terraria es el juego en el que estan ahora mismo. Su amigo Coli los ha metido aqui a traves de su consola, ya que metio la contraseña secreta para activar la aventura. M y R : COLIIIIIII!!!!! OTRA VEZ LA HAS CAGADO! C: Perdon, pero no sabia que se referia a ESA aventura, pense que me agregaba algun DLC :C.Ahora que hacemos aqui Jeff? J: Me parece que lo mas conveniente ahora sea que rescaten a su amigo, en cualquier momento podria caer y morir.Sepan que si mueren 3 veces en este mundo, moriran para siempre, sin escapatoria. M y C: ... R: ¿¡No piensan sacarme de aqui!? M y C: Cierto, ahora vamos. Y ahora, con la ayuda de Jeff, el guia, estos amigos se adentraran cada vez mas dentro de su aventura, y a medida de que lo descubran, se revelara un gran secreto. Capitulo 2 "Un nuevo comienzo" Pues alli estaban los 4 habitantes de este mundo, aunque de seguro debe de haber mas personas esperando el momento justo. C: Jeff, ¿que es lo que debemos hacer ahora?El sol se esta poniendo y hasta yo se que eso es una mala señal. J: Pues ahora deben de juntar madera, cortando aquellos arboles de ahi. M: Pero, ¿con que? J: Sacalo de tus bolsillos, tienes mucho espacio alli. M: *Saco su hacha de cobre*-Esto... esto parece un tenedor ._. J: Es lo basico, lo unico que tienen ahora, con esto deben avanzar, ¡Rapido! Los chicos se puseron en marcha para poder hacerse un refugio en el cual pasar la noche. R: q.q ¿quieren drogas? M: Aun atrapados en un mundo desconocido, ¿tu tienes drogas? R: Siempre traigo, es como "Magia".Nadie se lo espera, y al final, ¿Quien quiere? C: Creo que nadie quiere ahora, tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aqui. Jeff, ¿como podremos salir de aqui? J: La unica manera de que ustedes salgan de aqui es derrotando al jefe mayor, el llamado "Skeletron Prime" M: ¿Y que es eso? J: Es un gran esqueleto mecanico, a medida que avancen en el juego se daran cuenta de que forma tiene. C: Espera Jeff, ¿Quieres decir que nos tenemos que enfrentar a un esqueleto mecanico? J: Asi es...es que...primero...cof cof cof M: ¡Rei!¡Apaga eso! R: Esta bien, me ire afuera, pero luego no se quejen, yo soy asi y me molesta que traten de cambiarme >:c *Puerta cerrando* C: Jeff, puedes continuar. J: Claro, como les decia, para poder llegar hasta el, deben atravesar diferentes desafios,enfrentarse a varios jefes, y arriesgar su vida, la verdad es que dudo mucho que puedan lograr eso sin mas ayuda. M: ¿Pero como podremos conseguir mas ayuda? J: Tienen el poder de invocar a 5 personas al juego, pero cuando entren, les pasara lo mismo que a ustedes, no podran irse hasta derrotar al jefe supremo. C: Monster, ¿tienes a alguien en mente? M: Si, de hecho tengo a un amigo, lo he visto jugar a esto, y se que el sabe mucho.En cambio yo no se nada, nulo.Jeff, ¿Como lo invoco? J: Solo puedes invocarlo con una danza. M: Esta bien, solo lo hare para invocarlo, asi podremos tener mas ayuda. *Movimientos de danza de Monster* J: Jajajajajajajaja. C: Jajajajajajajajaja M: ¿De que se rien? J: Lo de la danza era una broma Monster, has sido trolleado. M: -.- , los odio C y J : Lo sabemos M: Jeff, hablando en serio, ¿como lo invoco? J: Solo piensa en el y tocate un huevo M: ¿Eso es otra broma? J: Juro que esta vez es en serio. M: Esta bien Monster se toca los huevos y piensa en su amigo, llamado Marcchacador, un gran jugador de TErraria De repente, una gran tormenta se arrima sobre el refugio que construyeron y de la oscuridad de las nubes aparece Marc, el gran guerrero de Terraria MC: ¿Que hago aqui? M: Em, te he invocado, necesitamos tu ayuda. MC: ¿Estoy adentro de Terraria? GENIAL! , pero ¿Como me has metido? M: Em, es algo incomodo de decirlo MC: Tendras que decirme. M: Em, me...he...tocado un... huevo pensando en ti. MC: En serio, eso es ULTRA MEGA HIPER NOVA TERA GAY! M: Es la unica forma de hacerlo. J: De hecho, hay mas formas, pero tu decidiste utilizar esa. M: Te odio de veras. J: Lo se C: Ahora me toca a mi, tengo otro amigo que sabe de terraria, pero no tanto como Marc, pero nos servira de algo, Jeff, dime la otra forma de invocarlo. J: Tienes que tocar el piso arrodillado y pensar en el. *Coli se arrodillo en el piso, y acto seguido aparecio Kelvin, otro jugador de Terraria.* K: ¿Que hago aqui? C: Te he invocado para que nos ayudes a salir de aqui. K: ¿Me estas diciendo que me has metido en algo que no podian salir para ayudarlos?¡Ahora tampoco podre salir yo!¡Estaba en la boda de mi hermana!, me pregunto que habra pasado cuando desapareci. Mientras tanto en la boda de la hermana de Kelvin, Kelvina, los invitados no podian creer que Kelvin haya desaparecido de la nada. Capitulo 3 "La aventura comienza" Luego de la chachara de la llegada de 2 nuevos miembros, nuestros amigos comienzan a expandir su refugio para vivir con comodidad hasta la espera del momento de activar el HARDMODE. Cansados de construir, los chicos se relajaron en el salon. Pero de repente, un crujido se escucha desde el piso superior, alarmados, fueron a verificar que habia sucedido. Aqui llego lo tragico, unas vigas mal colocadas hicieron que un pedazo de techo se cayera encima del fumado de Rei, provocando que golpee su cabeza y muriendo al instante, Kelvin, al intentar ayudar, se quiebra el pie, provocando UNA HEMORRAGIA MASIVA QUE CAUSA UN TERREMOTO QUE DESTRUYE EL SUELO ASI MURIENDOSE TODOS ESTO ES EL FIN, ME HARTE DE ESCRIBIR, NO ME SIENTO INSPIRADO Y PIENSO QUE LA FORMA EN LA QUE ESCRIBO ESTO ESTA MAL, CUANDO PERFECCIONE EN OTRAS PAGINAS PUBLICARE. Categoría:Entradas